


Antics

by marissalyn14



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and humor, tons of humor, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vauseman oneshots all set in one place for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell-Zone

"Allie, Allie, Allie!"

Alex rolled over, burying her face into her pillow, ignoring the offending childish screech.

There was a scrambling of feet as it switched to the opposite side of the king sized bed.

"Pipie, Pipie, Pipie!"

Alex could feel the mattress dip beside her as her wife shifted in the bed.

"Fuck off Finn!" Alex shouted, pulling the blanket over her head. It was early on a Saturday morning, no doubt before nine o'clock, because that's when Polly and Piper usually went into work, and because Polly was the Anti-Christ from the all burning hell, and the little boy who was currently jostling the bed as he clambered on top was her spawn.

"Alex!" she could hear the blonde yell, scolding her for using such crass language around the young impressionable boy.

"What? Pete's his father for god's sake; it's nothing he hasn't heard before." She grumbled, trying to latch onto her last bit of sleep that was drifting away as the conversation continued. She could feel a little body wiggling its way beneath the sheets and beneath her folded arm, pressing a wet slobbery kiss to her cheek.

Alex grimaced, she loved the affection, don't get her wrong, but the spit she could do without.

"That may be true, but you know how Polly is, you don't need her hating you anymore than she already does." Piper said, leaning back on her elbow as she looked on at her wife and god son.

Alex pulled down the blanket slightly, looking over the little dark head at Piper. "Polly loves me."

"That's not what she told me on the night of our wedding." The blonde teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retaliate when Finn spoke up in his borderline thick Aussie accent, "Pipie, what does 'fuck off' mean?"

"Al!"

"What?"

Piper gave the brunette a stern look.

"Ugh, it means be quiet Finn."

"Oh." He whispered. "I better fuck off then."

"Yes you should."

"Alex!"

Finn giggled at his god mothers bickering.

Alex pressed a kiss to the little boy's head, grinning. "While you're at it kid, why don't you get Maison up while Piper and I get our showers."

Finn nodded vigorously, happy to be assigned a job. He climbed over Piper and then slipped out from beneath the quilts before scampering off out of the room as the two women could hear his little feet pad down the hallway.

Piper turned to Alex, shaking her head, "You realize you just told a five year old to eff off right?"

"Eff off? Seriously?"

"What?" Piper asked, confused.

Alex grinned, clearly amused. "How have we been together this long?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Because you love me, and I'm cute."

Now it was Alex's turn to roll her eyes, "You child proofed yourself!"

The blonde shook her head once more, "Whatever you say, sailor."

XXX

Alex and Piper were watching Finn for the weekend, so they decided to take him and Maison both to the Fun-Zone, which held all kinds of arcade games along with Finn's favorite past time, the ball pit.

"I hate it here." Alex mumbled to herself. It had been Piper's idea to bring them here, because it wasn't simply bad enough to drag her out of bed this early in the morning.

"Oh babe, I know you do."

Alex rolled her eyes, hating how chipper the blonde sounded.

Piper chuckled at her wife's grumpiness, "If you are on your best behavior, I'll be very grateful." She then batted her eyes for good measure.

Alex smirked, a tingling slowly starting to stir in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't wait until tonight when Polly picked Finn up, and Maison was in bed.

"Allie, are we almost there?" Finn asked from the back seat.

Alex looked back at him through the review mirror as she turned into the parking lot, "We're actually here now, Bud."

Once parked, they headed into the hell zone.

"Alex, where's Maison?" Piper asked, alarmed.

Alex looked up from where she was paying the fee to get into the place. "What?"

Piper scoffed, "Our daughter, your mini me, where is she?"

The brunette raised a brow, "I thought you had her?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, I had Finn." Her eyes widened, "You left our child in the car?!" She quickly turned on her heel, quickly running back out the door and across the parking lot, Alex hot on her heels, leaving Finn with the teenager at the desk.

"Sure, blame me." Alex said, following behind her frantic wife.

Piper whipped around to face the taller woman, "First instinct as a mom, bring the fucking baby!"

Alex threw up her hands, frustrated. "Now you curse!"

Piper turned around and continued towards the car, "Yes, because you left our six month old in a locked car alone!"

"It hasn't even been five minutes!"

Piper reached the car, hastily unlocking the doors and unbuckling Maison from her car seat, lifting her up and onto her hip. The little girl was perfectly fine, giggling even. "Alex, shut up, I swear to god."

Silence.

Piper looked up, shocked that Alex didn't have anything smart to say.

The brunette stood, worry etched into the creases of her brow, her bottom lip slightly jutted out, and her glasses that she normally pushed up her nose was drooping dangerously low. She really did feel bad for leaving her daughter in the car; she had honestly thought Piper had gotten her.

Piper sighed, moving Maison onto her other hip, holding her hand out for Alex to take. "I'm sorry."

Alex shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I should've gotten her. I'm a terrible mom."

Piper rolled her eyes, "You are not. You just forgot, you're human, I forgot too."

"No, you thought I had her."

"Yes, and you thought I had her. Let's just forget this even happened, you can still have your 'Best Mom Ever' mug."

Alex smiled lightly, finally taking the blonde's hand. "Thanks."

Piper leaned up on her toes, kissing Alex softly before pointing towards the entrance to the building. "Let's go have some fun!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, a wider smile now gracing her lips. She would be willing to follow Piper through hell if she had to, which technically to her, that's exactly what she was doing.

XXX

They had a fun day, they bought pizza, Finn managed to puppy-dog eye Alex into a few games of skee-ball as Piper watched while bouncing Maison on her lap, and they finished the day off with a trip to the infamous ball pit.

"Can we go now please? It's been four hours!" Alex asked.

"Stop whining, it's not cute." Piper scolded, shifted a sleeping Maison in her lap.

Alex jutted out her bottom lip.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit."

Alex removed her glasses, making sad eyes.

"Fine, we can go!" Piper said exasperatedly.

Alex grinned, replacing her glasses back over her eyes.

"You have to go find Finn though."

The brunette huffed, standing to her feet and moved over to the ball pit.

"I don't see him!" she called back to the blonde.

There was a giggling coming from beneath a pile of plastic florescent balls though, making Alex smirk, the little devil.

"I wonder where the Finnster is." Alex asked, making sure she was speaking loud enough for the little boy to hear. Surely enough there were more giggles erupting from the back corner of the ball pit.

"Looks like you're going to have to go in there and get him." Piper said.

Alex grimaced, she hated ball pits. They were dirty and full of germs, not to mention various children, which she hated for the exception of Finn, Nicky and Lorna's son Benji, and Maison.

She sighed heavily. The sound of Piper chuckling in the background was faint but still audible.

Alex shook her head, fists balled up at her waist. She just had to do it, jump in, haul the grubby kid out, bathe in hand sanitizer until she got home, and then shower. It was going to be a fun evening.

XXX

"I got him!" Alex announced as she set Finn down onto his feet.

"My hero." Piper crooned, smirking.

Alex leaned over, lips puckered for a kiss when the blonde pulled back.

"What?" the taller woman asked.

"Nope, not until you've showered."

Alex groaned, "You're probably right."

Piper chuckled, "No, I'm always right."

"Don't push it kid."  
Finn jumped up and down then, "Hey, I thought I was the kid!"

Alex smirked, "You are, it's just so is your Aunt Piper."

Finn shook his head, laughing. "No, Pipie is a big person, she's not a kid!"

Alex raised a brow before turning to look at Piper who was smiling. "She is to me."

Understanding washed over Finn's face then. "Oh, like how Mommy calls Daddy, Honey, and Daddy calls Mommy, Sweetie?"  
Alex grinned. "Exactly like that."


	2. Mufasa is Full of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gets her wisdom teeth pulled.

"Thanks for driving Nick." Alex said as she climbed out of the car.

"Sure, anything for my favorite not-lesbians." Nicky chuckled as she shut her door.

Piper had gotten her wisdom teeth taken out, and she had needed to be picked up. Originally Nicky was going to go by herself, but Alex didn't trust the red head to not torture the blonde because the medicine would still not have worn off.

"Let's just go get her."

XXX

"You okay? How do you feel?" Thirty seconds out of the dentists' office and Alex was already coddling her.

"Drunk." Piper muttered, stumbling slightly along the sidewalk as they made their way back to the car.

Alex grabbed the blonde's hips, steadying her.

"Everyone thinks I'm an alcoholic." Piper whined before yelling, "I'll have all you assholes know that I am a veteran! I got bones ripped from my body today!"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean teeth?"

"Technically teeth are bones." Alex corrected the shorter woman.

Nicky shook her head, "Whatever man, can we just get in the fucking car before someone calls Obama to notify him on his latest navy seal?"

Piper stomped her foot, "But I want my medal!"

"Vause, can you help me out here?" Nicky asked, brows raised, car keys dangling from between forefinger and thumb. Even though Piper and Alex were married now, Nicky still refused to call them by their first names, so she stuck to their old last names.

The brunette nodded, "Come on Pipes, let's get in the car."

Piper turned to face her, eyes widening, "Who are you? You are so fucking hot!"

Nicky rolled her eyes, throwing up her hands in frustration and getting into the driver's seat, starting the car. She just wanted to go home to her own wife and son.

Alex chuckled, "I'm Alex, your wife."

Piper's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her head. "Wow, really?! I must have a huge dick!" She exclaimed causing people who were walking by to stare at them, one mother even covered her son's ears.

Alex clenched her jaw, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I don't think that's it, Blondie." Nicky said from inside the car.

Alex shook her head, pushing her wife towards the car as the blonde held up a strand of her hair, as if she was putting two and two together from her nickname. "Whoa." She whispered.

Alex couldn't figure out whether Piper was cute or not, it was more borderline crazy than anything else. She slid into the backseat beside Piper, handing her the icepack the hygienist had handed her. "Hold this on your cheek." She instructed as she buckled the shorter woman in, not trusting her to sit still.

Piper was silent for a few moments, nodding off into sleep even, before she opened her eyes and turned to Alex who was talking to Nicky, interrupting their conversation. "You look like a sexy librarian with those glasses."

Alex turned to Piper; a perfectly sculpted brow raised in concern, the last time Piper had mentioned that was when she was twenty-two.

"Hey remember that time when you and I met in the library of Smith, and you did that thing with your-" Alex clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth, knowing that if Piper was in her right mind right now, she wouldn't want Nicky to hear about their old sexcapades, no matter how hot.

Piper giggled, pulling back from Alex, pressing the icepack back onto her face. She raised a hand, touching the corner of the taller woman's glasses. "Can you see without them?"

Alex smirked, "No, that's kind of the point of me wearing them." She noticed the cotton swab in Piper's mouth was beginning to fill up with blood. "Maybe you shouldn't talk Pipes; you don't want to get blood on your clothes."

Piper's eyes widened, "I'm bleeding?!" she touched her lip, blood coming off on her fingertips.

Nicky rolled her eyes from the front seat, "Bloody hell." She muttered.

Piper burst into tears at that statement.

"Fucks sake Nicky, just drive!"

Alex ran a soothing hand up and down her wife's arm, trying to soothe her.

XXX

A while passed before Alex asked Piper if she was feeling alright.

"I'm beautiful, like a virgin." Piper mumbled.

Nicky laughed so hard she nearly choked.

"Well you're half right." Alex whispered.

Piper whipped around to face her, "I'm a virgin?!"

Alex raised a brow, "Wow, amazing, drugs erase any and all of your narcissism. I'll have to remember that."

Piper grabbed onto the brunette's shirt, "Don't let me die a virgin, Alex!"

Nicky looked back at them in the rearview mirror, biting her lip so as not to laugh.

"You don't need to worry about that." Alex assured her.

Piper grinned, turning to look out the window, "Red light!"

Nicky groaned, "I can drive, Chapman!"

"Don't turn so fast!"

"I didn't even turn!"

Alex rolled her eyes, chuckling.

Piper moved the cotton swab in her mouth, trying to remove it.

"No, Pipes leave it in there until we get home."

The blonde leaned back in her seat, her tongue had poked into the hole her tooth had left behind. "There's a hole in my mouth!"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why did I have to get my teeth taken away from me? Why did they make me kill them? They were just doing their job!"

"Fucks sake." Nicky mumbled.

Alex sighed, "Almost everyone has to get their wisdom teeth taken out."

"Did Jesus?"

"I don't think so."

"Well that's not fair, fucking patriarchy."

"I don't think that's the same thing, Pipes."

The blonde shrugged her wife off, looking back out the window just as a cop car passed. "If I was a cop I'd arrest you for being too sexy."

"Fucking gag." Nicky commented from the driver's seat.

Alex chuckled, leaning in to whisper into Piper's ear, "I do like handcuffs."

"Dude, I get that you're soul mates and shit, but she's got a mouth full of blood and is completely out of her mind." Nicky said.

Alex shrugged, "Doesn't mean I don't still find her cute."

"Seriously, if you want me to drive, you got to stop saying shit like that, if I throw up, we're all going to end up in an accident."

XXX

Piper stared at herself in the mirror, Alex standing behind her. "Is that my lip?" she asked the brunette, flicking her numb bottom lip up and down.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, that's your lip."

"Whoa. I am a gross creature."

Alex kissed her temple, "I think you're alright."

"No seriously, kill me with fire before I lay eggs."

The taller woman raised a brow, what the fuck? That may have just been the weirdest thing she had ever heard. "Sorry kid, we're a little short on flame throwers at the moment."

"Damn."

They heard the front door shut, and the sound of someone walking down the hallway near the kitchen.

"Thanks Nick, you are a life saver." Alex said on seeing the red head placing down a milkshake and Piper's prescription meds on the counter.

Alex set up the milkshake for Piper, placing a napkin underneath it and then popped off the top and handed the blonde a spoon to eat it with, a straw would just make her dribble out the side of her mouth.

"I didn't realize you had two kids, Vause." Nicky said amusement clear in her tone.

Alex turned to look down at her, "Funny, I thought I had three."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Nah, hey do you want me to take Maison for the night? I'm sure Benji would love to see her, no doubt Lorna will either."

Alex nodded, "Yeah that would be great, Daya should be dropping her off soon."

"Aw shit." Piper muttered as the two women turned to look at her questioningly. The blonde had managed to get the chocolate milkshake all down the front of her. "I might as well eat this naked." She said.

"And that's my cue to leave; I'll just go pick Maison up from Daya's." Nicky said, picking up her keys.

"Bye Mufasa!" Piper called after her.

XXX

Alex lay next to Piper as she slept; snoring due to how tired the medicine had made her. Her mouth had finally stopped bleeding, and the laughing gas had pretty much worn off entirely, and what hadn't would be gone by morning.

Alex lay next to her, reading a book even though she kept looking up every other sentence to peek over at how exhausted Piper looked. She ran a hand up and down the blonde's back as she continued on finishing up the chapter that she was in the middle of. Once finished, Alex placed the bookmark back inside, tucking it between pages 162 and 163, and then placed the hardback down onto her nightstand, flicking off her lamp as she did so.

She never thought she would see herself in this situation. Twenty years ago she met a woman and fell irrevocably and inevitably in love with her, ten years ago she was arrested for something she felt that she had to do because she had no other choice, because she felt as though she was life's greatest freeloader, and because she believed that she needed to do right by her mother. But then her mother died, and all she had left was Piper, and then Piper left, and then all she had left was herself. So she did the unthinkable, and put the love of her life in one of the most dangerous situations possible and fell in love with her all over again.

Alex never thought that after twenty years of shear and utter loss and disarray, she would finally be happy, that she would finally be taking care of the woman she loved, to be able to fall asleep beside her every night, and to wake up every morning to a full bed and a heart twice its size, because the woman she loved asked her for a child, and she gave her one, and it was the best choice she had ever made.

And now as she lay beside the shorter woman, staring over at her serene face, Alex could only think of how lucky she was. That she had gotten out of the cartel by simply being reckless and getting arrested, and then by letting her biggest fear become her only weakness. Now her biggest worry was making sure Piper took her medication that the dentist had prescribed her, and to pick up their daughter in the morning. Alex couldn't complain, because she couldn't think of a better way to spend her time outside of those once suffocating prison walls than where she was at that exact moment, and where she would be in another ten years, and then another twenty, because she was done making the wrong choices.


	3. Gone Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the hunting episode of That 70s Show.

"Come on Vause, let me go!" Nicky whined.

Alex shook her head no.

"You can even call me Katniss Everdyke!" the red head exclaimed.

Alex bit back a laugh, "Nicky, you are not going hunting with us!"

"Fuck you, I booked the fucking cabin!"

Alex rolled her eyes, turning to the shorter woman, "Lorna, tell your wife to listen to me!"

Lorna looked up from her conversation with Piper, "Nicky, guns scare me."

Nicky shook her head, "Then you can stay in the cabin with Chapman."

"Oh no, I'm hunting." Piper said.

Nicky gapped, shocked, "If Blondie's hunting, then so am I!"

XXX

A week later Alex was crammed into the back seat between duffel bags and groceries, a pout clear on her face.

"You okay babe?" Piper asked from between Lorna and Nicky on the bench seat.

Alex glared at her. Of course she wasn't okay; this was supposed to be their one getaway without them being in constant mommy-mode. Nicky and Lorna were supposed to watch Maison, not tag along.

"Don't worry Vause; Daya will keep both Benji and Maison safe while we're gone." Lorna assured the brunette.

'It's not the baby I'm worried about.' Alex thought, growing increasingly even more irritated at the lack of acknowledgment.

XXX

"I call the master bedroom!" Nicky shouted, darting out of the car and into the cabin.

Alex rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, come on, it'll be fun." Piper said as she sidled up beside the much taller brunette. She grabbed onto Alex's forearm, "Just think about all the things I can do to you without young ears to hear." She flirted.

Alex looked at her, brow raised, "You mean you won't fall asleep this time?"

The blonde swatted at her arm, "I had just gotten home from a long day at work, you can't blame me."

"And I had just gotten done breast feeding, and yeah I can blame you."

Lorna walked around them, grabbing her and Nicky's bags before heading into the cabin to leave the couple with some privacy.

"Alex-"

"No Piper, I'm so pissed about this."

"Well we can't change it now; it's over and done with. They're here so let's make the most of it. You so don't want a pissed off wife on this trip." Piper said, turning on her heel and heading towards the cabin, before she turned back around and said, "You know, you're acting more of a Vause right now than a Vauseman."

Piper stormed through the living room, looking for the guest bedroom.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nicky asked from the master bedroom's doorway.

"Fuck off, Nicky." Piper muttered before shutting the guest bedroom door behind her.

XXX

"You ready to go, Vause?" Nicky asked. She was wearing a camo hunting suit and fur hat, a standard rifle tucked beneath her arm.

"I'm sort of terrified to ask how you were able to get a gun licensed in your name." The brunette responded from where she was pulling on her boots.

Nicky rolled her eyes, "I didn't go to jail for killing anyone."

Alex stood up straight, pulling her leather jacket on over her thermal. "No, you just went to prison for being addicted and in the possession of heroin."

The red head shrugged, it was ten years ago. "Potato, patato."

"Not even close."

"Alright, let's go." Piper said, walking up to where the two women stood.

"You going to be okay, Lorna?" Alex asked, hoping upon hope that the small brunette would say that she didn't want to be in the woods all by herself. That she would beg Nicky to stay and Alex could at least spend the day with her wife. Alex looked over at Piper whose lips were pursed, and she refused to look at her. On second thought, Alex could use Nicky as a buffer.

Piper was pissed with Alex, because she had bitched and moaned about having Nicky and Lorna come along for over a week now, and couldn't even make the best of it now that they were there.

Lorna told them to go, and to call if anything came up.

This time Piper sat in the back of the car, staring out the side window as Nicky tried to act like the tension wasn't suffocating.

"So, this isn't awkward at all." Nicky cheerily said, looking back in the rearview mirror to see Piper. "What's with the sad face sour puss?"

Piper ignored her.

"Well fuck me sideways, what would it take to get at least a smirk out of one of you?" Nicky asked, looking over at Alex who was staring straight out of the wind shield.

Silence filled the car as Nicky nodded, "Alrighty then."

XXX

"Nicky, get the fuck away from that tree." Alex said, exasperated.

"What? Aren't we supposed to climb and shit so the deer don't see us?"

"Only if you want to kill and be killed."

Alex could hear Piper chuckle behind her, smiling a little bit herself. Maybe having Nicky with them wouldn't be so bad, if anything they got a good laugh out of it.

Nicky waltzed up to Alex, hands on hips, "So where too then Donna Pinciotti?"

Alex looked over at Piper, mouth agape, "You promised never to say anything!"

Piper smirked, "Then don't piss me off." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders and headed further down the dirt trail into the woods.

Nicky grinned, "Can I call you Fido? Cause it sure as hell looks like you are in the dog house."

XXX

"Nicky, you have to be quiet!" Alex hissed through her teeth.

Piper had decided that she had to pee, and had been gone for the past ten minutes.

Alex was supposed to be showing Nicky how to properly aim her gun when she began to worry on the whereabouts of the blonde.

"I'll be right back; don't move from this spot unless you want to become dinner for a pack of wolves."

Nicky rolled her eyes, staring at the taller woman's receding back, "There aren't any wolves out here."

A faraway wolf cry rang out through the trees.

"Mother fuck." Nicky whispered, clutching the gun close to her chest.

XXX

Alex found her wife leaning up against a tree, arms crossed over her chest to keep warm.

"Pipes, what are you doing? Why didn't you come back?"

Piper looked up from where she was staring between her feet at the forest floor. She pushed off of the tree with her foot and moved closer to Alex, "It's about time you came to find me."

"What are we, in fourth grade?"

"If you were doing this when you were ten, sure." Piper said, grabbing ahold of the brunette's jaw and pulled her lips to her own.

Alex's eyes widened what the fuck was going on? Wasn't Piper mad at her? "What are you doing?"

Piper unzipped Alex's jacket so that she could grope the brunette's thermal clad chest. "Angry fucking you in the middle of the woods." She mumbled in between kisses.

Alex raised a brow, "Is that so?"

Piper ignored her, reaching her hands down to begin unbuttoning her jeans.

Alex moved to lean Piper up against the tree from earlier, when Piper switched their positions, slamming the taller woman's back into the trunk. "No Al, I'm the one that's going to be doing the fucking."

Alex couldn't help but be completely turned on, she hadn't been this aroused since before Maison was born, which was six months ago. She was still completely insecure about the baby weight she had yet to lose; Piper had told her though that she loved the extra junk in the trunk, and the love handles, claiming that there was now something to hold on to, which of course never happened. It was rare that they had sex these days, even longer since they last fucked. Especially like this, carelessly rushed and spontaneous.

Piper moved down to Alex's neck, sucking on her pulse point, before biting roughly, making the brunette cry out in pain. The blonde continued to skillfully move her hand into the waistband of her wife's jeans, and then underwear. "You're already soaking wet." She groaned out at the touch of Alex's heated core.

Alex's eyes fluttered closed as her hands searched for something to hold onto. She gripped Piper's shoulders, before moving down to knead at her breasts.

"Don't touch." Piper bit out as she swatted Alex's hand away before returning to groping the brunette's chest.

Piper was really pissed, and it added to how much she wanted to work the taller woman over.

Alex was already on the edge, and Piper had barely done anything.

The shorter woman brushed her finger tips over Alex's bundle of nerves, rubbing in quick circles on and around her clit.

"Piper." Alex moaned before placing her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it so that she wouldn't cry out in complete euphoria. Nicky didn't need to know what they were doing, even though she probably already figured it out with the lack of their return.

Piper was quick with her ministrations, giving Alex's clit just the right amount of attention, before moving her hand down so she could push two fingers into her.

"Fuck." Alex muttered, pressing her forehead into the blonde's shoulder.

Piper continued to thrust in and out of the brunette, using her hips to help her reach deeper depths.

Alex was close; she was on the precipice of exhaustion. Before she even had it, she knew that her orgasm was going to rip through her and take all of her energy with it.

"Cum for me, Al." Piper whispered as she continued to thrust into her, moving her thumb onto her clit to rub it at a quick pace. They had already spent enough time away from Nicky; the girl could've shot her own eye out by now.

Alex's breathing grew ragged as she felt her stomach clench a moment later, as her once jarred jaw dropped into a perfect 'o', and her legs grow weak. "Fuuuucckkk."

Piper pulled away, wiping her hands onto her jeans, and helped Alex zip her pants and jacket back up.

They heard a gun go off as their eyes widened and they ran in the direction they had left the crazed red head.

XXX

They returned to the cabin a little after night fall. Lorna was curled up beneath a blanket on the couch, knitting. "How did it go?" she asked in her thick Brooklyn accent.

Nicky grinned from ear to ear, holding a dead squirrel up by its tail, "I shot 'Over the Hedge' and these two fucked in the woods."

**Author's Note:**

> These are just old projects that I'm bringing over from my old fanfiction account.
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
